


忘 10—11

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	忘 10—11

10

更新怔一怔，回答道，有些气闷，我睡不着，便出去散了会儿步。

王大少绷着脸，盯牢他道，散步散了两小时？

更新犹豫一下，点点头，没再多解释。

王大少拍拍自己身边，示意他过去。

更新乖顺坐过去，主动去牵王大少的手。

王大少反手握住他纤瘦手腕，问他，更新，这么久了，你还是什么都没想起来吗？

更新看着他，忽去抱紧他，说，我不愿再想了，我觉得现在这样就挺好。

王大少依旧握着他手腕，指腹下脉象平稳，他又问道，真的吗？不想找家人朋友了？

更新的下巴搁在他肩头，点了点头，发自真心道，有你在我身边，就够了。

王大少终于回抱住他，低低道，傻瓜。

更新在他耳边说，我只知道是你救了我，一直陪着我，所以我也只要你就够了。

王大少感动。

更新分开一些，看着他眼睛问，你以前说，你会护着我，让我不受人欺负，这话是真的吗？

王大少和他对视，认真说，当然，我说到做到。

更新点点头，凑过去亲了亲他，说，我也会护着你，不让人伤害你。说到做到。

人生苦短，能决定你悲欢的不过就是你身边的几个人。  
既然已经找到彼此，何妨其他。

更新抱住他亲吻，主动的缠上去，献出自己。  
王大少紧紧拥抱住怀中人，仿佛要将这人揉入自己的血肉一般，温柔的契入再凶狠的贯穿，占有不放手。  
更新低低呜咽着，伸出手臂要他抱，仿佛抓住欲海中的最后浮木。  
肢体缠绵，呼吸缱绻。

那晚两人相拥而眠。

 

11

两人依旧亲密。  
王大少带他去洋行逛逛，满目琳琅都是洋人的小玩意，很是精巧别致。

更新没见过这些，盯着一个报时钟看了好久，那钟到了整点半点会有不同机械鸟弹出机盒鸣唱报时。

一会儿王大少过来了，见他目不转睛，故意道，这个挺好看，挂在客厅里应该不错。

更新睁大眼睛连连点头。

王大少好笑，立刻付钱买了，让人小心抬上车子。

回程途中更新还惦记那钟，直吩咐司机开慢些稳些。

一路王大少没说话，只看向窗外。  
更新觉得奇怪，平日他闲话最多，今日是怎么了。  
便问道，心情不好？

王大少点头，没看他，只道，更新，你是不是有事瞒我？

更新心里一紧，道，我能有什么事瞒你？

王大少终于转头看他，面无表情道，这就要问你自己了。  
他的手从衣服口袋里掏出来，手里有一把枪。

更新慌而不乱，盯住他，一声不吭。  
半天开口，低声说，你不信我，那我便没有什么可说的。

王大少掏了根烟，叼在唇间，冷冷道，那你就不要怪我。  
手指扣下扳机。

更新闭紧眼睛，却只听到咔嚓一声。  
鼻间很快闻到了烟味。

半晌才怯怯睁开眼，看到王大少因为憋笑而通红的脸，而他手里的枪，枪头正冒着一小簇火苗。  
更新傻愣愣的眨眨眼睛，好半天啊一声，终于反应过来，大喊一声，你骗我！

王大少这才得意的放声大笑起来。

更新鼓起脸生气，撅着嘴不理他。

王大少赶紧掐了烟抱住他哄，把手里的枪塞他手里，解释道，这个叫火绒手枪，也叫打火机，就是洋人的小玩意，刚刚偷偷买了想吓吓你玩的，别生气了。

更新在手里把玩几下，觉得有趣，也就忘了生气。

王大少见他喜欢，赶紧道，喜欢就拿去吧，送给你了。

更新却说，这洋人的东西挺贵吧？我还是不要了。

王大少笑起来，不过是个小玩意而已，花不了什么钱。别说是这些，车子宅子，只要你喜欢我都买来送你。但是只有一样东西，我不送……

更新好奇了，问道，什么东西不送？

王大少搂他腰身，说，你若是哪天看上哪个女人，我可不送。

更新一下红了脸，讷讷的又说不上来话。

王大少哈哈大笑，点点他鼻尖，说，同你开玩笑的，你若有喜欢的女人，我也给你拐来送你，好不好。

更新倒急了，说，我不喜欢女人。

王大少笑起来，说，是是是，我也巴不得你不喜欢女人，我顶好你就只喜欢我一个人。

更新咕哝说，本来就是只喜欢你一个。

车子已经开进王府，更新一溜烟的下了车，指挥人去搬那个钟了。

王大少在车旁站着看了他会儿。  
抬手唤来手下，从口袋里把一张皱巴巴的小纸条递过去。

那人看一眼，等候吩咐。

王大少淡淡说，你去找人查一下这个地址，留活口。


End file.
